vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
104400-aurin-and-chua-friendship-threadno-post-if-no-like-aurin
Content ---- ---- ---- Oh, Chua, always so cute. /pat | |} ---- Next "pat" will cost human fingers. But Chua not always mean..... see Chua has pet too: | |} ---- Chua's pet looks angry and dangerous. Chua sure Chua feeds the pet well? | |} ---- Yeah, i bought my RAT a pet also.. so i gues you can have one 2 :D granok think both Cua and Aurin would make nice pets by the way. Maybe i can build a small cage for you on my housing plot where you can run in a wheel with eachother! | |} ---- ---- Friend come from old language and mean "to love, lovers". Chua love science, so guess Chua good at making friends for Science. http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/friend | |} ---- I'm a Aurin Scientist. I think me and Chua can become good friends then? | |} ---- ---- ---- Bombs can be useful. It's a useful gift. Chua chose the gift well. | |} ---- ---- We're bigger than you. Come get your leash Olivar. I'll even put an adorable bell on it for you. | |} ---- ---- Should be third faction. Fluffyness of Doom. | |} ---- So the lopp? | |} ---- I always thought lopp should be other option for chua since they dont have genders. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Damn it Jesus. | |} ---- ---- The same goes for Aurins. | |} ---- I like aurin ... baked in a pie ... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- In some societies sedition, such as the creation and dissemination of such a fictional work, is punishable by painful and public execution... Fairly sure both Exile and Dominion are such society. | |} ---- ---- ---- OMG that is amazing~! very nicely done! | |} ---- Awwww :3 That's like the cutest fanart ever. :wub: Typrop is best Chua. | |} ---- ---- Deep down inside you know that you like the chubby, pink Chua. More to hug :D | |} ---- the problem is that I KILLED IT BEFORE I COULD LAY EGGS!!, i mean i killed it straight after taking that picture. | |} ---- Did it taste good? :lol: | |} ---- I am a true vegetarian aurin, i allowed the strain to hatch its eggs inside the chua. | |} ---- Aurin stalker happily choking a Chua? | |} ---- ---- Fixed it. | |} ---- ---- What can I say? Chua just too cute, very hard not to eat. | |} ---- ---- Outlook...not so good. | |} ---- ---- ---- You say you hate Chua, yet you're my friend.... soo..... uhm.... maybe you only think you hate chua? | |} ---- ---- I don't hate Chua. Boyfriend plays one so I pretty much have to like them. But I got this nice Chua ear on the wall in my house. Need to get an Aurin one to match it so I can prove I don't discriminate. | |} ---- You get a free pass.. some exceptions can be made I suppose. | |} ---- ---- Chusuke is the cutest, friendliest Chua around :) | |} ---- ---- Aw thanks :D | |} ---- .....I don't buy the cute act, and my Jacosta's enslaved pet Aurin's need sustenance ..... I'm keeping my eye on you. | |} ---- You know you love the Chua, you just are intimidated by the cute. Besides.... Chua make awesome fireworks, and I know you love fireworks. /hands Scott a sparkler :D | |} ---- ---- (It's ok I've murdered quite a few fluffies in the same way in the new BG) Nothing personal, just stop carrying bombs to my base. | |} ---- ---- ---- That reminds me of this classic kind of scenes where the hero comes with a (usually hilariously poor) disguise into a HQ filled with enemies to try and learn the bad guys' plans, and during all the sequence, several mooks are looking at him funny. "I'm Aurin, totally honest! Definitely no Chua! Love hugging trees, hate inglorious totally-not-Master-Race Chua tech, like Kit Bignny!" | |} ---- It's not an act honest, I really am a nice Chua. | |} ---- *squish* | |} ---- Was that a hug or were you try to step on my Chua? | |} ---- ---- ---- I saw that once, in that romantic comedy movie, Taken. | |} ---- I like like getting creative with friendship. ^__^ | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- She's queen of the Aurin, not of exiles :) But it doesn't matter because I'd rather go give a hug to your Emperor. The stuck up all mighty needs one :) | |} ---- Please tell Chua when Emperor found. Chua has special present for Emperor. | |} ---- Is it full of science and unstable components? :D | |} ---- is secret.... | |} ---- Sigh. All Chua are the same when it comes to giving presents :P | |} ---- Meme-Morpheus: What if I told you a Chua is the reason Pheydra had to create an hologram of the Emperor? | |} ---- Then Chua would say: Science achieved, need new emperor for further testing. | |} ---- In Soviet Dominion hamster tests you! | |} ---- Oo! Oo!! Think think Mondo make good Emperor!! :D | |} ---- ---- ---- I can't decide which is funnier, your irrational hatred of chua, or your grammar. | |} ---- Whoa! Dude! Talk like that isn't going to help you get the ladies when you're old enough to date. | |} ---- ---- Don't knock Tom and Jerry. | |} ---- Well clearly the Chua are aligned with Jerry. | |} ---- Guess he's method acting a loner lol | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Hmm nope nope. But! Do know it take exactly 48.3 pounds of pressure to pull pull an Aurins ear off. Have tested this one many times in wood shed.. :D | |} ---- ----